Set
Set is the god of the desert and the main antagonist in Gods of Egypt, played by Gerard Butler. ''Gods of Egypt (2016) Set arrived at the coronation of his nephew Horus who was to be crowned king by Osiris. He brought him a hunting horn as a gift and when it was blown into, the sound brought forth Set's army. The army covered the mortals while Set demanded to fight his brother for the throne of Egypt. Osiris refused and Set impaled him with his knife, leaving Horus to battle his uncle. Despite the power Horus possessed, Set managed to gain the upper hand by blinding his nephew with the sun reflecting off his shield and the shields of his troops. Set gouged out his eyes and almost killed him, however Hathor stopped him from doing so and Set spared him and exiled him before taking the throne for himself. Once Set was king, he ensured that gods and humans would have to buy their way into the afterlife with offers of riches and began a campaign to conquer the world, as well as slay any god or goddess who stood in his way. He also forced the construction of a massive obelisk honoring his father Ra and took Hathor as queen. Powers & Abilities *'Transformation:' Being one of three gods capable of changing, Set demonstrated the ability to transform into a massive black crocodile-like creature with red eyes. *'Superhuman Durability:' Set is known as a warrior and even as a god, he can take several direct hits and withstand the pain. This is demonstrated in both his human form and beast form. Set is immune to the effects of mortal weapons, however could be injured by weapons of divine nature. *'Master Combatant': Set is a extremely powerful warrior god, his incredible fighting skills allow him to overpower his fellow gods even his nephew Horus with great ease. *'Power Augmentation:' Set had removed the divine attributes of his fellow gods including his own brother Osiris, implanting them into his body through a ritual, these attributes vastly enhanced his own divine powers, allowing him to overpower even his father Ra who is the most God in Combat. **'Flight:' From his former wife Nephthys, Set had taken her golden wings. Upon applying them to his body, he was able to take to the skies and even ascend to see his father Ra. The wings would also allow him protection as Nephthys was indeed the goddess of protection. When not in use, the wings fold up and retract into his armor and unlike their owner, they remain in a metallic and stiff-like appearance rather than look like multi-colored angel wings. **'Nigh-Omniscience:' Stolen from Thoth, Set had augmented his mind with the brain of Thoth, giving him the immense knowledge that the god of wisdom once possessed. **'Divine''' Sight: Stolen from his nephew Horus, Set had taken both of his eyes in order to augment himself with just one of them. This would make him able to see virtually anything and everything of his choosing. It would also allow him to see things farther away from his present location. **'Heliokinesis:' When Set confronted his father, he had taken the old god's spear as his own for a brief period. This made him able to manipulate the power of the sun, as his father once did. **'Land Lordship:' Following the butchering of his own brother, Set had taken the heart of Osiris. He would place the heart in his own chest, as it would give him complete dominion over all lands of Earth. Weaknesses *'Power Limitation:' Despite being a powerful god, Set is not invincible. His ability to augment himself physically cannot keep said items of divine power on his body if they're severed by either a god or even a mortal. This was clearly seen when Bek used his knife to pry Horus' other eye from Set's forehead. Another instance involved him and Horus, where his nephew tore off Nephthys' golden wings, which were fused and rigged onto his back.